Why Me?
by The Perverted Hermit
Summary: Sakura is forced to go on a mission with the two biggest perverts in Konoha and is left wondering Why Me?. KakaSaku with GenmaSaku fluff. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in NO way a part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto.

Please note that the italized words are the character's inner thoughts.

Also please note that Sakura is 19 in this fiction.

**xXx**

A young woman ran her fingers through her hair as a small gust of wind blew through her candy pink locks. A small pink petal gracefully landed on her petite nose as she leisurely walked down a short winding road with cherry blossom trees on either side of it. She stopped when she came upon the small bridge that linked the peaceful park to the hustle within the city limits. _It is truly amazing that the park can remain so calm being so close to the troubling issues of Konoha. _ The wind seemed to beckon the young woman while gently pushing her towards the bridge and the city. She smiled lightly as she slowly followed the wind's gentle tugs.

"Sakura-Chan," a young man called out while rushing towards her.

"Oi!" The woman cheerfully said as she turned to face the man.

He stopped to regain his breath before continuing, "...Tsu...Tsunade needs to see you."

"Baka ...you shouldn't rush Naruto." With that being said the young woman disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals.

Unruffling her skirt, Sakura entered the large double doors that lead into the Hokage's office. Once she had entered she quickly discovered to tall masculine figures standing near the Hokage. _...I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants with me. Ooo I hope it's a mission since I've been couped up in the hospital working almost every day for the past few weeks. _ Sakura sighed. _ Actually, with my luck she probably just wants me to make a house call again. Ugh this is so troublesome. Please be a mission...please please please. _

"Glad you could join us, Sakura." A seemingly young blonde woman said as she placed her head gently on the knuckles of her hands.

"...Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she dipped her head down feeling embarrassed.

"I need you to heal for an S-rank mission. Your partners will give you a briefing before you leave. This will be a three-man team; Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, and yourself." Tsunade said waving the three figures out of her office, "O and Sakura...stay on the sidelines."

Sakura nodded to show Tsunade that she at least acknowledged her departing statement.

**xXx**

Sakura twirled her candy pink hair around her fingers as she waited in anticipation for her now very late counterparts. _As usual...Kakashi-sensei is late. I just bet he went to buy another new Icha Icha Paradise book. What a ... _Her thoughts were stopped when she heard a lazy "Yo" behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei...you're late as usual..." Sakura teasingly said.

The silver haired jounin smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You know me to well."

"Oi! You guys haven't started the party without me have you?" A deep but cheerful voice chuckled to Sakura's right.

_...Just my luck to be put on a mission with the two laziest and most perverted ninja in all of Konoha. I hope this mission goes quickly...I'm not to sure if I can handle the both of them. _

"..Um..guys I hate to rush you...but we really need to get going." Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hai...let's get going then." Kakashi walked beside Genma with Sakura walking just a few feet in front of them.

"O and Sakura ...the mission is retrieving a Konoha secret scroll that was stolen last night. There are no leads but we suspect it to be the work of a rogue shinobi." Genma explained trying to be serious but couldn't keep his eyes from roaming around the young kunoichi's body.

_Wow ...Sakura's breasts look nice in that tight undershirt. Her ass isn't half bad either... _(Genma)

Genma elbowed Kakashi in the side and whispered, "Oi Kakashi, your former student has a really smokin' body. ...Ahh man ...just look at how her hips sway when she walks. Doesn't that just make you want to take a bite?" Genma laughed.

"...Shut up Genma," Kakashi readied his fist just about to hit Genma in the back of the head.

_What are those two up to now... _"Kakashi ...please don't hit Genma...I'll just be the one who has to heal him in five minutes when he whines about having a headache." Sakura sighed as she turned around to face the two men.

"Yeah what she said," Genma smirked at his long time friend. _God I'm gonna have fun on this mission. _

_Why the fuck did I end up with this jackass. ...Wait a sec...Sakura's hips do sway when she walks. I never noticed it before but she sure has filled out into a beautiful curveaous woman. I...I...shouldn't be having these thoughts. _Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his temples. _Damn Genma..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Footnotes:

Hey guys! Arigato for reading this far into my story.

I plan to add more chapters when I'm not busy with school also Please Please Please review the chapter...think of it as motivation for me to hurry up and get the next chapter done. C:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in NO way a part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto.

**xXx**

The perverse duo continued to walk behind the pink-haired kunoichi as they both "admired" her intense beauty. However, it really can't be considered "admiring" because the two were having very real and very sexual thoughts about the young woman while she remained totally unaware. They only called it "admiring" because Kakashi felt like a dirty old man just having her roam deep into his thoughts.

"Hey guys...," Sakura turned around to face her commrades, "..the sun is starting to set. We should think about setting up camp in the near future."

"Sure thing, Babe but only if I get to sleep beside you." Genma smirked as he twirled his trademark chonbon (needle) around his mouth and somewhat "licked" his lips.

Kakashi rubbed his temples. _How can I be having these thoughts about her? Shit...I've known her since she was TWELVE for Kami's sake. Damn it ...not again. "Kakashi - sensei you're sooo sexy." Daydream version of Sakura seductively danced around a very happy daydream version of Kakashi. _Kakashi smacked the side of his head. _"Ooooo Kakashi...d...don't stop...," moaned daydream version of Sakura. _

"Oi Kakashi-sensei!...Are you feeling ok?" Sakura tenderly said as she poked Kakashi in the upper abdomen.

Kakashi looked a bit dazed at first but then looked down to see where that sweet noise had come from. "Hai," he nodded his head and smirked.

"Good," Sakura smiled teasingly, "..then come walk by me? Genma... is starting to scare me."

Kakashi gazed over at his now drooling male commrade and then smiled at Sakura, "Sure."

Sakura wrapped her petite toned arm around Kakashi's arm and giggled. "Thanks." _...He...he...smells so surprisingly delicious and so delightfully masculine. I wonder...if he is uncomfortable with me on his arm. _Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled. _OMG? Is he blushing? ...He is! Awww...that so adorable. I've never seen him blush before..not even when he's reading Icha Icha Paradise. _

Genma redirected himself to in front of Kakashi and Sakura, "Oi Sakura why is your face turning bright crimson?" Genma smirked at the couple.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty pervert," Sakura cried out in embarrassment as she dropped Kakashi arm.

_Leave it to that jackass to ruin a moment...fuck. _"We should stop and make camp here," Kakashi said calmly but in an irritated manor. _Well..now I definately can't get her out of my head. The last time she grabbed my arm was a few years ago but it felt nothing like it did just then. Fucking Genma...I can't wait for this mission to be over._

**xXx**

Sakura lightly smiled as she looked down at the two morons trying to start a small fire in the center of the camp. _Baka Baka Baka...who the hell does Genma think he is. Actually, I guess it doesn't matter anyway...it's not like Kakashi actually noticed anyway. ...Wait why am I thinking about Kakashi again? O Kami why can't I get him out of my head. God I just want to scream out some cheesy pick up line like "Hey Baby are you tired?..Because you've been running around my mind all day." ...Shit I'm starting to sound like some corny romance novel...or worse...Genma._ Sakura's smile quickly turned into a frown as the thought of Genma entered her mind. It's not that she hated him it's just that she couldn't stand he constant horniess. It was driving her crazy.

"Oi Sakura? Are you coming down anytime soon?"

Sakura leapt down from the large branch of which she was lazily sitting on, "..Looks that way Genma."

"Finally coming around?" Genma teased as he playfully twirled Sakura's candy-pink locks in his fingers.

Kakashi, who was now leaning against a tree, removed his focus from the latest Icha Icha Paradise novel he was reading to look over at Sakura. _Should I do something?...Sakura should be able to handle Genma ..but...when he gets ..like this ..there is usually no stopping him. _

Kakashi sensing the fear in Sakura's eyes abrutly said, "Yo Genma...mind helping me kindle the fire?"

Genma directed his attention to the silver-haired man, "...Ooo I see this one is yours then?" _HAHAHAHAHA this is going to be easier than I thought._

Kakashi ignored Genma's statement and went back to reading his book but he couldn't help but sneak a glance at the pink-haired kunoichi. _She is so beautiful...I...I...wa... _Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. _It could never work between us. She is my former student and fourteen years my junior...not to mention that I as a shinobi shouldn't have this feelings for anyone let alone Sakura._

Sakura, who didn't hear Genma's previous statement, glanced over at Kakashi with a tender but confused look. _Why did he just do that? _ "Hey guys...I need to relax a bit. I'm going to go take a bath in the river not to far from here."

Sakura headed off in the direction of the river stopping to yell out, "O and Genma...YOU BETTER NOT PEEP!"

After about 10 mintes Genma headed off in the same direction as Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"To peep of course. You wanna come with?" Genma chuckled.

"No and you're not going either." Kakashi put the Icha Icha Paradise novel in his back pocket and walked over to where Genma was standing.

"Ooo come on ole' buddy...you know you want to," Genma smirked, "..besides this might be the only chance you will ever get to see Sakura naked."

_Those boys better not peep...or I will give them whats comming to them. _Sakura pulled off her tight undershirt revealing her wrapped perky breasts and well defined abdomen.This was soon followed by the tossing of her baggy jounin pants on a large boulder near the river. The wind blew through her hair as she was left standing there only covered by pink lace panties and the bandages on her breasts.

"...Eeeep its cold," Sakura timidly said as she gently placed her left foot into the river. Soon after this her entire body was resting in the shallow flowing river. _Chaaaa...this feels great. _She rubbed her hands up and down her well defined body as she quietly sang.

_"Bum Bum Bum Bum...Mr. Sandman bring me a dream..."_

"I told you this was a good idea Kakashi...," Genma was practically drooling as he watched the young kunoichi rub up and down her abdomen. _Hot damn Sakura is sexy...I wish I could touch her like that._

_I shouldn't be here...this feels so dirty. However I can't help myself from staring at her gorgeous face...well endowed breasts...defined abdomen...curvaceous hips... OO SHIT. _Kakashi's nose started to bleed. "Fuck.."

_"Make him the cutest that I've ever seen...bum bum bum bum..." _Sakura moved her hands up to her breasts and began to gently massage them.

Unable to take his eyes off her, Kakashi body began to react to his erotic thoughts. He could feel himself getting "hard" so to speak.

_"Sandman I'm so alone...don't have nobody to call my own."_

Genma quietly laughed as he directed his attention to a somewhat embarrassed Kakashi, "Oi ...you're already getting hard?"

Kakashi could barely speak as his thoughts started to drive him mad, "..W...we should head back...if she catches us we are as good as dead."

_"Please turn on your magic beam...Mr. Sandman bring me a dream."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Footnotes:

Hey guys! I hope this chapter wasn't too perverted for you guys...I was inspired to write it while listening to songs such as "Candy Shop", "Whose Your Daddy", "Beep", etc.

Please Review...Feedback is very appreciated for it helps me to know exactely how the story is taken by the readers.

Arigato.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am in NO way a part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto.

**xXx**

The young kunoichi had just finished packing up her share of the night before's campsite when she bent down to pick up her backpack and felt a large, masculine hand travel up and down her back under her vest. The presence sent chills down her spine as she acted on reflex and thrusted her elbow into the abdomen of the now out-of-breath man.

"What the hell!" Sakura shrieked as she turned around to see which of the two perverts had violated her innocence. _Please be Kakashi...Please Please Please..._

"Oi...," the man said as he gasped for breath, "Ya' know... Baby...you...are getting a lot stronger."

"Genma stay the hell away from me! You good for nothing perverted bastard." Sakura scolded the man.

"O come on Sakura...you are such an uptight bitch...loosen up a little," Genma smirked.

Tears fell down on Sakura's petite porcelain face as a shock went through her body. "Fuck you!" Sakura cried as a raging anger brewed inside her mind. _How dare he...how could he...why would he? ...Am I...an...uptight bitch? _Tears continued to flow down her face. _Maybe...maybe thats why Sasuke never even took notice of me...maybe thats why he called me annoying. ...Wait...I'm ...over Sasuke and I have been for a long time...so why would I be thinking about him? ..I am sooo confused...I ...I...I...want someone to love me...and I bet Genma is right...I am an uptight bitch and thats why I've never had a real boyfriend...thats why Sasuke never liked me..and thats why Kakashi never will. _

"Hmfph...Why don't you try and prove me wrong then?" Genma twirled his chonbon (needle) with his tongue.

By this time, Sakura almost couldn't contain her anger anymore. "FINE!" Sakura screamed as approached Genma. She grabbed hold of the nape of Genma's neck.

Shocked, Genma stuttered, " S..Sa..Sakura?"

"Shut the fuck up ...I'm going to prove to you that I'm not an uptight bitch." Sakura forcifully bent Genma's head down to her level, smirked, and firmly pressed her soft pink lips on his. During the kiss, she licked his bottom lip as if asking for entry into his mouth which he immediatly gave. The pink-haired kunoichi thrusted her tongue into his mouth and Genma massaged her tongue with his own in a hungry, angry, passonate kiss. Genma tried to place his arm around her waist for support but she broke the kiss before he could.

Panting, Sakura smirked., "How's that?"

Genma, who was still taken back by the experience, smirked. "...I knew you had it in you..." _OMG I can't believe she just did that. ...Is that the same Sakura...? What ever I don't even care. That was fucking amazing..I only wish it had lasted longer. _

Sakura took a step back from the now drooling Genma. _...Why did I just do that...? OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT. CHAAAAA! I bet that's the last time he ever calls me an uptight bitch. ...I ..just hope Kakashi didn't see me..._

"Yo." Kakashi said lazily, "..Sorry I took so long."

Sakura turned around and smiled at the masked ninja, "It's ok Kakashi. We all know how much you enjoy your early morning walks."

Genma simply smirked at the man and smiled back at Sakura.

Kakashi took out his favorite novel, Icha Icha Paradise, and started walking. He lifted up one hand and motioned for the other two ninjas to follow him. "Let's go." _I understand Genma acting all wierd ..but why are Sakura's eyes full of regret._

**xXx**

The trio continued on for most of the day and still didn't have any leads on as to who had taken the scroll. Kakashi felt responsible for the absence of clues being as how he was the team leader but it wasn't entirely his fault. The silver-haired ninja kept getting distracted by the fact that Genma wasn't pestering Sakura to do something perverted and that Sakura was barely trailing behind him and Genma. _Something happened between them...not that its any of my business. ...Genma better not have layed a finger on her...if I find out he did...I'll kill him. _Kakashi shook his head and sighed. _Nah...I wouldn't kill Genma...he is my best friend after all...but...I think I have serious feelings for Sakura...What the hell am I thinking? Sakura would never be with an old man like me. I mean I'm already 33 and ..shes only 19. Ugh._

Sakura, noticing her former sensei's discomfort, speed up until she was running beside Kakashi. "..Kakashi are you ok? Because I'm sure if you wanted to take a break it wouldn't terribly hurt the mission."

Kakashi turned to stare into Sakura's beautiful jade eyes now full of concern. He smiled under his mask, "That's ok Sak.." He was cut short in the middle of his sentence when Genma screamed a loud "STOP!" _What the hell does he want now?_

Genma crouched down on the low tree branch and examined the ground below him. "Oi..Kakashi. I think you need to see this."

Kakashi redirected his attention to the area where Genma was pointing. "..Interesting." There was a large feudal castle off into the near distance. It seemed to tower high above the tree tops as if it was almost grazing the tips of the clouds.

"...I think we should check it out." Genma continued.

"Hai," Kakashi said, "Let's go" And the trio dashed off once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Footnotes:

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter written but I had an essay to do for school that needed my attention.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and as always reviews are appreciated. C:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am in NO way a part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto.

**xXx**

The group stood on a large tree branch, which hovered about 50 feet above the ground, near the feudal style castle. The team leader scanned the area throughly and noticed that there was only two chunin guarding the door. _Hm...there has to be more some where...but where? _ Kakashi motioned for the other two ninja to follow him and he was just about to jump off the tree branch when he felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. He turned around to see a "seductive" Sakura smiling at him.

"Wait...I have an idea," Sakura mischievously smirked as she looked down at the two guards then back up at her commrades. _Tehe...this should be fun. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them what I'm up to. _Sakura giggled to herself.

"I'm not sure if I like that smile and I'm probably going to regret asking this," Kakashi said hesitantly, "...but ...what's your idea?"

The young women smirked and softly whispered her idea to the now shocked male ninjas. Reluctantly, the duo agreed to her idea and followed her lead.

**xXx**

The lovely pink-haired kunoichi emerged from the dense wood stumbling into the clear area where the castle majestically towered. _This plan should work perfectly. _Sakura lightly chuckled. _These chunin won't know what hit them. _Sakura pretended to be out of breath and panted heavily trying to get the castle guards to notice her.

"We know you are there. Come out now." The chunin ceased chatting among themselves and directed their attention to where the petite woman was "hiding".

Timidly, Sakura stuttered, "O..ok.." _Wow...this is going to be easier than I thought._

The two men looked the young women up and down making sure not to miss a single detail in her defined but curveaous body. Trying to act tough, the larger of the two men teasingly said, "And what do you want, darlin?"

"Well..you see...my friends and I are a bit lost off the main trail ..and I was hoping that maybe we could stay in this castle for a few days." Sakura said shyly.

"I don't see any.." The man was stopped in the middle in sentence when two faint figures started running up to where Sakura was standing.

"Saku...Sakura-neechan," the two figures panted as they finally caught up to their commrade, "..please don't leave us like that again."

"...Sorry ladies, but I figured I could scout ahead and find a nice place to rest." Sakura giggled at the sight of her commrades. _Wow...Kakashi is one sexy... woman. I mean... with his short messy hair flowing over his ivory masked face and his well-toned femine body with large perky breasts. ..Hell, I think his fucking breasts are bigger than mine. Oo I love his outfit, how his tight under shirt fits around his figure perfectly and his baggy jounin pants drape across his lower half like the stars drape across the sky. ...Wait a second...that's my fucking outfit. OMG ...why does he have my outfit? ..unoriginal bastard. OMFG ...Genma looks...so fucking hott. His hair is so amazing, the long brown locks sweep down across his back just barely touching his very ...attractive ass. HAHAHA he's wearing an uber short mini skirt that barely covers his black lace panties with what seems to be a shirt...Does that qualify as a shirt? I mean come on its like a fucking half-shirt with long sleeves. Fuck...I sound like a lesbian ...Damn Sexy No Jutsu! ..Actually I'm surprised that they can keep their hands off each other. _

"..See I told you my boobs were bigger," Genma squealed holding one of his hands on Kakashi's breast and the other hand on his own.

Sakura noticed the two guards' noses bleed and directed her attention to her "male" commrades. _...I spoke too soon. _

"It's not possible...I modeled myself after Sa...I mean," Kakashi blushed, "Nu uh, my boobies are bigger." _Shit..I can't let Genma know I modeled this femine body after Sakura's flawless one. If he finds out he'll surely give me hell about it. _

Genma smirked at the silver-haired "woman". "Is that so?" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I knew it...I knew it. Kakashi likes Sakura. Hmm...now how do I get his uptight ass together with her prudeness. ..Scratch that...I meant her incredible sexy seductiveness. _Genma thought as he remembered what happened earlier.

Sakura stood in amazement at the pair's conversation, "Actually ladies, my breasts are bigger than both of yours so please stop groping each other." An angry fire burned behind her jade eyes, Kakashi and Genma noticing this immediately stopped bickering over breasts and said in unison, "Sorry nee-chan."

"...I don't think the boss will mind them staying here for a few days," the smaller guard said to the larger guard.

"I think your right," the larger guard said to the smaller guard.

"Oi, you guys can stay here a few days but you need to ask the boss's permission," the guards said in unison, "The boss's office is on the third floor and the first door to the left."

"Arigato!" Sakura thanked the men as she and her commrades walked through the large red double doors.

**xXx**

"Come in," a deep voice chuckled as Sakura gently knocked on the large wooden door. The young women walked through the door closely followed by the other two "ladies".

"..We were just passing by ..and..needed a place to st.." Sakura was interupted by an obnoxious and abrupt laugh.

"It has been too long ...Hatake Kakashi," a handsome lavender-haired man said.

"Kijuurou..." Kakashi gritted his teeth as he transformed back to his normal male self._...How...how can he still be alive? _ Sakura and Genma both looked at Kakashi with a confused look and then down at the seated man.

**"**You are here for the scroll are you not?" Kujuurou stared deep into Kakashi's uncovered onyx eye.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Footnotes:

Don't you just love a cliffhanger? C:

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto because if I were the show would be called Sakura and it would be a lot more perverted than it already is.

Hey Guys!! I do apologize for not updating "Why Me?" or for not adding any new fictions. However, it has been a hectic few months and I have had some really hard English Comp papers to do..and it artistically drains me. Please forgive me. O and please do not hesitate to tell me if this fiction isn't good because I plan to write it while I'm doing my Pre-Cal homework.

Thanks for being so patient with me!

Oo and I apologize if Kakashi has been OOC.

**_Bold/Italicized _**is Inner Sakura.

**xXx**

The normally lazy, leaned-back gaze of Hatake Kakashi slowly turned to one of anguish and angst. "You might have escacped me last time, but I will not hesitate to kill you this time."

"Now now Hatake..," Kijuurou chuckled, "..There is no need for such violence."

_Calm down Hatake. I need to think this through and find out exactly what Kijuurou's plans are and more specifically, why he stole the scroll. _"Hmpfh," Kakashi lightly grunted at the man. _Just as ever...I can't read his facial expressions. This mission just got increasingly difficult. _ "What do you plan do with that scroll?" Kakashi said as his gaze was never lifted from the lavender-haired man.

"All in due time Hatake...all in due time," Kijuurou's tone changed from playful to serious.

Kijuurou redirected his focus on the young cherry blossom, "Hmm...it seems you have an actual female on your team.., " his tone changed back to playful, "..Perhaps you should take a short rest in the guest hall?" And in a flash, Kijuurou was standing in front of the young pink-haired woman with his hand reaching out to touch her delicate locks.

_**OMG He did not just say that.** Ssssh Do you want to get us killed? **But ..that fucker just referred to us as being weak. Take him out Sakura!! CHAAAA!!! **...Would you calm down...I couldn't take him out even if I wanted to. He is waaaay too strong for me. However you are right..he is a fucker and he needs to die a slow painful death. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha. _Haruno Sakura shot an evil death glare at the playful Kijuurou as her hand suddenly raised up to smack the young man.

Kijuurou lightly lauged as he casually got her hand in mid-swing, "..Seems you have a feisty one your hands, Hatake. And I just bet she's a dominatrix in bed isn't she?"

Sakura froze when she felt an intense heat flush her flawless porcelain face as she turned a bright shade of red. **_OMG OMG OMG NO HE DID NOT!!!! That's it...It's beat down time!! CHAAAAAAAAAA!!! _**

_Ahahaha He is in for it now. _Genma smirked.

_...That BASTARD...I'll kill him right here right now. Screw being calm. _Kakashi pushed his body in between Sakura and Kijuurou grabbing Kijuurou by the neck. "Don't ever touch her again." Kijuurou disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Damn Kage Bunshin._

_Ahaha I think someone has a crush on the little cherry blossom and he goes by the name Hatake Kakashi. _Genma inwardly laughed.

_Did Kakashi just protect me...from flirting? **Yes I do believe he did. **Hmm...nahh, Kakashi wouldn't do that. He must of thought my life was threatened. **Are you mental? I think he likes you. **But he's my ex-sensei, he would never think of me that way. **O but I think he does. **Naah. **Yeeeessss. **Whatever, I know he doesn't. **Fine...think what you want. But I know he does. **_Sakura mentally sighed.

"Tsk Tsk Hatake, always so violent." Kijuurou walked out from behind an ornate chinese screen. "I apologize, I did not realize that you had claim on her," Kijuurou chuckled. _Ahh, this game just got quite a bit more interesting. _

"You should, and I don't." Kakashi said blandly and simply.

_Seeee I told you. **I think he is just trying to hide his feelings. **I don't care what you think. **Well you should. **_Subconsciously Sakura's head titled downward and a look of depression overwhelmed her face.

_..Hatake, you really are such a baka. You and your fucking "rules and regulations" ..sheesh. They are more like guidelines anyway._

"Hmm..it seems as though your blossom doesn't fell the same way," Kijuurou glanced over at the young woman, "Quite the contrary, actually she seems quite upset at with your words."

Without even looking at Sakura, Kakashi blandly stated, "She will be fine." _I can't allow him to know my inner feelings. If I do he will most definately use them against the team...Sakura. I can't...show my emotion. ...If something happened to Sakura I don't think I could bear it. I..I think I... _Kakashi mentally slapped himself still with his expression never faltered.

"I was serious when I so graciously offered you a stay in my lovely abode. I do think you should take me up on my offer." Kijuurou smirked, "I promise I will not send any of my guards to harm you nor will I attack you myself."

"We don't need a rest nor your hospitality," Kakashi said calmly as he reached for his weapon pouch.

Kijuurou sighed, "Ah, but I do insist. Please follow me to your rooms."

"I said ..." Kakashi was stopped mid-sentence when he felt a presence pull his hand away from his weapon pouch.

"I will not fight you while you are in a tired state. Now please follow me."

**xXx**

Lounging on a small couch, Genma swirled the senbon around his mouth with his tongue as he glanced at Kakashi. "What the fuck is wrong with you Kakashi."

Kakashi glared at the lanky man laying on the couch and grunted, "Hmfph."

"Answer the question Hatake."

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me," Kakashi shouted. _Should I tell him about..these feelings I have been having recently? Ugh, I can't. Shinobi never show emotion in battle or otherwise._

"Sheesh, no need to shout." _Who shoved a stick up his ass?_

"...I'm going for a walk." _Maybe I can clear my thoughts._

Meanwhile...

Sakura plopped her head down a very fluffy pillow and let her thoughts wander.

_"Sakura, are you there?"_

_"Yes..I'm over here." Sakura walked out of a damp dark alleyway._

_"..I've been looking for you everywhere." A dark figure wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist._

_"I know." Sakura looked up into the figure's one onyx eye and one crimson red eye._

_"Sakura...I think I'm falling in love with you." They masked figure stuttered._

_"...I know I'm falling in love with you...Kakashi." Sakura wrapped her fingers around Kakashi's mask and gently tugged it down below his chin._

_The pair began to slowly lean into each other for a deep passionate kiss. _

Sakura sat up on the large bed and rubbed her temples. Tears flowed down her face, "This..this can't be happening...I can't be falling in love with Hatake Kakashi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Footnotes:

Sorry for the lack of perversion in this chapter but I really wasn't in the mood to write any lemons. C:

I hope this chapter lives up to you guys standards!


End file.
